This invention relates to the field of charcoal briquets for use in home barbequing and the like, and particularly to an improved shape for the briquet, package for the briquet, and method of burning the briquets in home barbequing.
Charcoal briquets are widely used by consumers in cooking and barbequing in outdoor grills, grates, and other locations. Conventional charcoal briquets are pillow-shaped and sold in multi-pound paper bag containers. The briquets are contained somewhat loosely in the paper bag container. Because of the random loose pack, abrasion between adjacent briquets in the bag is common, creating dust which often leaks out of the bag. Thus, a dusty, messy environment is created in shipping and retailing these packages. Additionally, the bags themselves are not a convenient shape for stacking or palletizing. This makes the products difficult to handle in shipping and also in retailing. The bags often weigh 5, 8, 10, 15, and 20 pounds. Because of their shape and charcoal dusty condition, they are inconvenient for consumers to handle when shopping, transporting, or storing.
Charcoal briquets are mainly used to prepare barbequed or grilled food items. One mechanism of use is to pile charcoal briquets in the center of a grill, apply an ignition fluid to the piled briquets, and ignite the ignition fluid. An ignition fluid is required, as conventional charcoal briquets are slow to ignite. The burn time of the ignition fluid ignites the surface of the charcoal briquets in the pile. After a sufficient burn time, the charcoal briquets in the pile are ignited. This becomes apparent to the user when a gray ash layer forms on the surface of the briquets. When the ash layer is observed, the briquets are spread out in the grill bottom and are ready for use in cooking.
Charcoal briquets are conventionally fabricated from base fuels such as charred wood, coal, charred agricultural waste, and similar products. Conventional briquets also use a binder which can be a vegetable starch or other conventional binder material. Some conventional charcoal briquets also include ignition aids which are materials which ignite more quickly than the base fuel and help in ignition of the charcoal briquet. This invention is not concerned with the composition of the charcoal briquet, but rather the shape and packaging of the charcoal briquet that is useable with any charcoal briquet materials and composition. Conventional materials and compositions are well known in the art and described in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,656 to Burke, et al.
While charcoal briquets are widely used for cooking on grills and in barbeque pits, numerous problems exist with this fuel source. Conventional charcoal briquets are often hard to ignite and require the use of an auxiliary ignition fluid. Charcoal briquets are conventionally marketed in large bags which are difficult to handle in shipping, retailing and by the consumer. Such bags are not easily stacked, and cannot be conveniently displayed in an upright position in retail stores. Conventional charcoal briquets are normally packaged in large bags, from which a consumer must pour out the desired amount, measuring informally and often using less or more than is appropriate for the meal to be cooked. The remaining charcoal briquets in the bag must be stored in an open bag, which is messy, and often leaks carbon dust. The burn characteristics of conventional charcoal are also less than ideal with too much time being spent in the ignition phase prior to the cooking phase in which food is actually cooked over the ignited briquets.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved charcoal briquet and package for multiple briquets is provided which overcomes the above referred to problems and others and is more conveniently marketed to consumers and used by consumers in grilling and barbequing.
In accordance with the present invention, a charcoal briquet is provided having a generally convex top surface, a generally concave bottom surface adapted to engage and rest upon a top surface of an adjacent briquet, and a generally rectangular periphery.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the briquet is provided with a central hole through from the bottom surface to the top surface.
Still further in accordance with the invention, a commercial package of briquets is provided in which a measured quantity of briquets is stacked one upon the other and contained in a cardboard box relatively tightly, confining the charcoal briquets in the stack and sealing the top and bottom of the stack.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the cardboard box containing the briquets is preferably coated or impregnated with wax or a similar substance, whereby the dust associated with the briquets is contained in the package, and the package acts as an integral ignition aid.
Still further in accordance with the invention, a one-stack package is sized to hold an appropriate number of charcoal briquets for a single barbeque or grilling event.
Still further in accordance with the invention, a commercial multi-pack product is comprised of several single stack packages fixed to or packed with one another into a multi-pack, multi-pound unit bearing a universal product code appropriate for the number of units being sold.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the charcoal briquets comprise four interconnected side walls of generally identical cross section forming a rectangle with each side wall having a volume surrounded by a generally flat, horizontal bottom surface; an upwardly and inwardly extending lower surface; and, an upwardly and inwardly extending upper surface generally parallel to the lower surface. The briquets also have a inner surface extending from the lower surface to the upper surface and surrounding a central hole. The bottom surface of the lowest briquet in the stack is adapted to rest upon a horizontal surface. The lower surface of briquets other than the bottom briquet is adapted to rest upon the upper surface of the next lower briquet around their entire periphery, thereby forming a generally stable and compact arrangement.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the lower surface of the briquet is gently curved in its convexity, but generally slopes upwardly and inwardly at an angle of about 30xc2x0 to the horizontal.
Yet further in accordance with the invention, the upper surface of the briquet is somewhat curved in its convexity, but generally extends upwardly at an angle of about 30xc2x0 or slightly greater than 30xc2x0 to the horizontal.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the briquets are generally square in shape, having gently rounded outer peripheral edges interconnected by sharply rounded corners.
Still further in accordance with the present invention, the briquets are packaged in a tightly fitting cardboard box surrounding the periphery of the briquets, with the cardboard preferably coated or impregnated with wax or a similar substance.
Still further in accordance with the present invention, the briquets can be used to create grilling combustion by merely placing the single-stack container into a grill, igniting the outer package, allowing the ignition of the outer package to ignite the periphery of the briquets, and thereupon spreading the briquets into a charcoal bed.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a charcoal briquet product having increased surface area for improved burn characteristics and an improved compact package for this product.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved package for a charcoal briquet in which the charcoal briquets are tightly contained whereby abrasion between adjacent briquets is minimized, thereby reducing the creation of waste dust.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved package for charcoal briquets in which charcoal briquets are stacked in a compact form, minimizing the space occupied by the package during shipping, handling, retail display, transporting, and storage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a packaged charcoal briquet product in which generally rectangular charcoal briquets are stacked creating a rectangular solid box which is easily stacked, displayed, palletized, and merchandised.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a packaged charcoal briquet product in a solid rectangular box which is less likely to leak charcoal dust than conventional bags.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a rectangular charcoal briquet product which is easily handled by the consumer and used by the consumer in initiating a barbeque.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a charcoal briquet product comprised of a number of single-use size charcoal briquet packages which can be easily separated and used by the consumer.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawings.